A device is known from the publication EP 0847953 A1, by means of which device it can be detected when an elevator car has arrived at a floor. The device comprises two permanent magnets in an identical alignment, which magnets are arranged at a site that characterizes the floor, a magnetic field sensor for sensing the magnetic field generated by the permanent magnets and also an evaluating unit for evaluating a signal from the magnetic field sensor.